Brute
by Saskia Q
Summary: When Stiles trespasses on Hale land to collect rare herbs, he is attacked by the Alpha who doesn't take kindly to intruders. Before Stiles knows it, he's been thrown over the man's shoulder and taken as the mate of the Alpha. But Stiles soon discovers that Derek is not only an Alpha but first and foremost a brute.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles tore through the forest, not caring that branches whipped at his face and stones dug into his feet. Sunlight streamed down through the leaves as he walked deeper into the forest, far removed from his village, further than he has ever been before.

Stiles felt his pulse rise, every muscle in his body on alert, he just entered Hale territory. None of his clan are allowed to cross the border. Supernatural law dictates that a formal request to cross the border has to be made, and if approved, they would be escorted at all times. There was however, no time for such diplomacy because one of the Stilinski clan was sick and could only be cured by herbs found on Hale land.

Finally he found one of the herbs he was looking for, Stiles carefully leaned down and picked some Burdock weed, putting it into his pocket, enough to make several healing potions must they need them in the future. His dad will be proud.

* * *

Derek was headed home from a long run along the perimeter of his territory when he heard it, an intruder. He always checked the entire perimeter once every few months, and it took days to cover the entire territory. He loved the feeling of freedom and solitude, but never before had he encountered a creature without smell. If it hadn't been for the creature's loud sudden movements, he never would have spotted the boy.

Derek was one of the Alphas of the Hale Wolf Pack. His father's successor, once the older Hale decided to step down. Derek took his responsibilities seriously. From hunters to rogues and enemy packs springing up occasionally in their territory, the Hale pack faced near continual challenges to their authority. It was a good idea for an Alpha to know his perimeters well and be able to detect any encroachment as soon as it happened.

He had his regular patrols out, but he liked to do some of the work himself. He needed to challenge the intruder, find out who he was and what pack he belonged to.

He shifted back into his human form and cautiously approached the creature. Sensing movement up ahead, he slowed his steps even further. Standing behind a tree, Derek got his first look at the boy. The creature was young, just into his twenties, he would guess. The boy stood up after collecting some herbs and turned around, giving Derek a good view of his rounded little ass and perfect legs. Derek shifted his feet to adjust himself and a stick beneath his feet cracked loud enough to cause the young man to tense and look around him warily.

* * *

Stiles started to feel he was being watched. Every noise and flash of movement drew his attention. The crack of a branch, movement in the trees. His eyes swept the dense forest around him. He was in a tiny clearing, off the trail by a good fifty feet and well-hidden from the casual observer by the small pines growing around the clearing. He listened again, and he could hear nothing at all. His senses heightened even more.

Footsteps upon leaves, howls in the distance. Stiles turned around as a tall, broad-shouldered man stepped out from the tree line and crossed his arms over his chest. It was Stiles's lucky day, the man was an Alpha. Unreasoning fear gripped him for a moment, and he pushed it back down. He wasn't the young boy he'd been the last time he came up against a wolf. His hatred for the bastards remained the same though.

Stiles calmly extended his hand to show he was no threat, bowing his head. He didn't know what possessed him to do this but he just knew that this wolf creature was of a dominant nature. If he just showed that he respected that this was its territory, he might …

"What are you doing in my territory?" The beast stepped closer, sauntering nearer to Stiles to show he feared nothing. Stiles had time to notice his ripped body since the wolf was only wearing jeans, very tight jeans. He looked to be in his late twenties, maybe, with dark hair and green eyes, and a face like a male model.

"I know I'm trespassing but ..."

"Be quit!" Derek responded, interrupting Stiles mid-sentence.

"Any creature crossing Hale land needs my father's permission. I don't recall you asking him. Which makes you a rogue and subject to discipline."

Stiles laughed in nervousness and a chill went down his spine. The man's eyes were steely, and his face was set, not in anger, but in determination.

"For Christ's sake, I came out here to pick some healing herbs for a sick clan member. That's all. I couldn't ask for permission, there was no time. The poor woman is dying. So please, if it's all the same to you, I'll just get out of your way."

"You're not going anywhere."

Moving so fast Stiles never even saw him coming, the man was beside him and grasped his wrist in a steely grip. Before Stiles could react, he twisted Stiles's arm around behind him and brought his muscled body slamming against his. He caught Stiles's flailing other wrist and pushed it behind him to join the other, holding both with one of his huge, incredibly strong hands.

After a few moments of brief struggle, Stiles experienced only pain and frustration. Controlled and helpless, he couldn't free his hands. He threw his head back and looked up at the man who had him imprisoned.

"Let go of me, damn it! What the fuck do you want?"

"You're coming with me. Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Leave me the hell alone!" Defiantly, Stiles struggled, succeeding in creating some space between him and the wolf, planting his knee between the wolf's legs with as much force as he could manage. The man immediately removed his hand from Stiles and covered his member while groaning in pain. Stiles then used his right foot and kicked the wolf across the face.

"Leave me alone, you jerk." Stiles yelled as he charged into the forest.

The woods seemed to shake as he ran, clawing his way past trees, not caring that they rubbed his fingers raw. Behind him, the crashing sound of his pursuer echoed in the otherwise quiet forest. The wolf coming after the rabbit, but this little rabbit was running for his life.

Terror and fear simmered in his veins and he acted on both, ripping his way through the foliage, not bothering to hide his tracks. If he slowed down for even a second, he was sure that he would fall. He refused to be caught that easily! Besides, even if he were to cover his tracks, the other was far too great a hunter, he would find him no matter where he hid.

His heart was beating wildly as his feet pounded on the ground, carrying his body swiftly through the trees. He didn't know where he was going and at the moment he didn't much care, the only thought on his mind was escape from his pursuer. He knew the wolf was close by, he could hear the man running somewhere behind him and that thought alone caused Stiles to quickly pick up his pace and push his body faster. He didn't know exactly what would happen to him if the wolf ever caught up but he had a pretty good idea and didn't really want to find out for sure.

With that thought in mind, he vaulted over a giant fallen tree, scrabbling his fingernails against it for purchase and ignoring the moss under his fingernails. Stiles darted frantically between the trees, trying to find some sort of escape. He had already traveled farther than he could have hoped for, but it wasn't far enough, the border was still too far ahead. Oh god, he was running out of options.

In a last desperate attempt at escape, he charged for the tree line, hoping to break into the open and outdistance his pursuer. His wolf never let him. Instead, they hit the forest floor hard, rolling over each other, leaves scraping at all exposed flesh, rocks digging into his ass.

Stiles leaped back to his feet and tried to kick his attacker. He didn't move fast enough however, and the wolf drove his fist into Stiles's face, knocking him backwards and onto his ass again.

"Now stay down."

Stiles started to sit up and brought a hand up to his face, already knowing it was covered in blood. He winced as he discovered his nose was broken. "Fuck you!" he snapped as he picked himself up from the forest floor and started running again.

In a matter of seconds, the wolf managed to catch Stiles and put his arms around the trembling boy, making Stiles's chance of escape impossible. Breathing hard in frustrated fury, Stiles tried to stomp the man's foot. A dumb move, he discovered ruefully, the wolf had a body like steel. Bruising his own instep was all he managed to do. He hissed his breath, and the wolf shook him hard.

"Stop it. You're hurting yourself!" The wolf squeezed Stiles tight as he forced the air out of his lungs. He squeezed tighter and tighter, cutting off Stiles's breath until his vision went black. His knees gave way, and he was swept up and thrown over the wolf's shoulder as the last bit of oxygen left his lungs, and he passed out.

To be continued …

* * *

Please take the time to share your thoughts and read some of my other Sterek stories.

The amazing Sterek art used for my book cover is from the very talented Slashpalooza at Deviantart.

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up, thinking for a moment he was having a crazy dream. He was hanging upside down, being carried through the woods like a sack of potatoes. He yelled and cursed, trying frantically to get away, but his arms were trapped at his sides. He reared up, bucking his body, and got a hard swat on the ass for his troubles.

A voice called out, harshly. "Cut it out!"

"Let me go, you crazy bastard!" Another hard swat on the backside caused him to yell out in pain. "Ow! Stop hitting me. Damn it, fight me like a man!"

Derek ignored his orders and taunts.

* * *

Stiles was on his knees in the Hale house, his chest and abdomen covered in nasty cuts and ugly bruises. His face didn't look much better, he had a black eye, a broken nose and a dirty cut running from just beneath his ear across his cheek to the tip of his nose.

"Was this really necessary?" Talia Hale asked, inspecting Stiles's wounds.

"He tried to run. Twice." Derek replied, not mentioning that Stiles indeed ran after kneeing the Alpha in the balls.

Stiles almost smiled, tempted to tell the woman that he caught the Alpha off guard.

"What the hell is going on here?" Noah Hale, a large muscled man with a friendly face and graying black hair, entered the room. His skin barely containing the sheer power that radiated from his body.

"Derek, talk to me!" The big Alpha demanded.

Derek raised his head towards his father. "I found this intruder stealing on our land. When I confronted him he attacked me and tried to run. I had no choice but to restrain him."

Noah Hale turned a furious gaze on Stiles. "Is that right?"

Stiles's mouth was dry, but he cleared his throat and tried to plead with the Alpha. "No, that's not it. I hit him, yeah, but he came at me first. I panicked! I was just picking some herbs for a sick clan member. I didn't mean anybody any harm."

Stiles was trapped and helpless, held down by a strong, immovable hand on his shoulder. He was vaguely aware he needed to get the herbs to his clan, but he had his own problems at the moment, and one of them had pushed his handsome face right up into his own.

"You better be telling the truth or my father will have your head!"

Derek's hand gripped Stiles's wrist tightly, pulling Stiles across the floor on his knees, stopping right in front of the big Alpha.

"What's your name?" Noah Hale asked, making it sound like a command, not a question.

"Daniel."

"Don't fucking lie to me, boy. What's your name?"

"M-my name is Stiles."

The Alpha looked him slowly up and down. "How old are you? About sixteen?"

Stiles flushed. "No. I'm twenty-two."

"Bullshit." Noah growled. "One more lie and I swear to God …"

"I-I'm sorry! Please! I'm eighteen years old, and that's the truth, really."

Derek still held Stiles's wrist in a bruising grip. Stiles's hand had gone numb, and his wrist tingled. He was so frightened by the turn of events, he hardly noticed.

Noah glanced down at Stiles. "Get him on his feet."

Derek pulled Stiles upright against his chest, wrapping both of his arms around him, limiting his movement.

"Your clan?" Noah asked, not even once taking his eyes off Stiles.

"Stilinski."

"Your leader?"

Stiles's mind was going into overdrive. Would they be more or less likely to kill him knowing he is the son of the clan leader?

Stiles decided not to give them any more information than was absolutely necessary. "Henry Stilinski."

Trembling, Stiles stood with his head down, shuffling from one foot to another. He was alone, surrounded by enemy wolves, and afraid of the plans they might have for him.

Noah Hale motioned to one of his Beta's. "Contact his clan and verify the story. Take the herbs from his pocket and see them delivered to Henry Stilinski."

"What are we going to do with him?" Derek jerked his head toward Stiles contemptuously. "He needs to be punished for trespassing. Let me take him out in the woods and-"

"You've done enough for one night, Derek. Thank you. Go to bed. I promise you I'll take care of him."

Stiles felt his knees weaken at the words spoken so calmly, yet chillingly, by the head Alpha. His eyes darted wildly around the room, looking for some means of escape and finding nothing.

Noah turned to another Beta, ordering the female to take Derek's place.

Derek released Stiles from his grip and retreated from the room. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Derek disappeared from sight.

"Why can't I smell you?" Laura Hale, his new guard, asked.

"My aunt gave me a herbal bag to wear around my neck. She said it would mask my scent."

"May I?"

Laura touched Stiles's face gently, letting her fingers glide over the necklace around his neck.

Stiles nodded.

* * *

The moment his sister removed the herbal bag from around the intruder's neck, Stiles's scent stopped him dead in his tracks and beckoned him like a siren's call. His senses screamed mate. Pure testosterone flooded his body, making the wolf come out. His erection sprang up, urgent and painful.

Mine! His brain screamed the word at him, making him almost stumble and fall.

The urge to claim the boy swept over him. Luckily his rational mind knew he was being unreasonable. For now.

Derek stepped closer to Stiles, hearing him continue to run his smart mouth with only half an ear. He was looking at his gorgeous, brown eyes, and at the way he bit his full lower lip when he got nervous. Derek's crotch got tighter every second. When the boy started backing up and talking about leaving, Derek paid closer attention. Hell no!

Derek grabbed Stiles and held him close, but the little fool struggled. Derek had both his mate's arms trapped behind him and drew him up to his body where he fucking belonged. Derek almost came from the sweetness of holding his mate close in his arms, his delicious scent seriously testing his control.

His mate continued to struggle. He had courage, Derek thought proudly. A suitable mate for an Alpha.

"Mate."

* * *

Stiles looked up in horror.

"What?" All the wolves cried in unison.

Stiles was shocked into silence. What could he mean? Did he mean what he thought he did? Oh Jesus!

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Derek's mouth came down on his, rough and fierce. Complete silence and looks of disbelief filled the room. Stiles squirmed under the rough hands that were holding him, powerless to stop the assault on his mouth. He actually whimpered against Derek's lips, the small noise wrung from him against his will.

Derek repositioned himself, pushing his huge erection into Stiles's groin, making his mate gasp for breath. Stiles felt Derek's hand at his waistband, unbuttoning his jeans, pulling his shirt out, and slipping his hand inside, wrapping his warm fingers around Stiles's cock. At the first touch, Stiles thought he might faint. His eyes rolled back in his head, and the brute's warm hand made Stiles moan like a whore. Jesus, what was happening to him?

The lack of response from the other wolves made it instantly clear that this was considered normal wolf behavior. Stiles however, had never been touched like this by anyone other than himself, and this wolf had attacked him, wounded him, and threatened to cause him more harm, only moments ago.

Dragging his mind back to the forefront, Stiles gasped and pushed against Derek's chest. "Stop!"

Derek growled, Stiles squealed, and Alpha Noah Hale stepped between them.

"Are you trying to stop me from claiming my mate?" Derek roared.

"No, I'm simply reminding you that your mate is not wolf and does not feel the instinctual need to mate."

Stiles tried desperately to pull away from Derek's steel-like grip, confirming the Alpha's words.

Moving his hand down, and holding Stiles's gaze, Derek squeezed Stiles's balls gently, making Stiles draw in his breath with a hiss.

Stiles immediately began to protest, trying in vain to throw Derek off his body.

Alpha Noah Hale put his hand on Derek's shoulder, attempting to create some distance between his son and Stiles.

"Derek calm down!"

Stiles watched as Derek snapped and lost control of the wolf raging inside him, watched as the brute roared and launched himself at his own Alpha and father.

Derek threw his right elbow backwards, hitting Stiles in the head and knocking out some teeth.

Stiles never saw the blow coming. There was a sharp pain in his head, and then everything went black.

Stiles woke up to find himself lying on a strange bed in a darkened room. The scent of wolves filled his nose and the memories from the previous night rushed into his mind.

Derek had walked up to him and declared Stiles his mate. The Brute had turned against his own father, resulting in Stiles being knocked unconscious, again.

Stiles shook his head, trying to clear the fog that was hanging over him, and immediately regretted it. His head was pounding. The events of last night replaying in his head. He had been attacked, kidnapped and abused by Derek Hale, his mate.

A dresser, a bed and a rug adorned the room, but not much else. Stiles was convinced he found himself in a guest room.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he sat up, listening. He could hear nothing. Slowly getting to his feet, he wobbled over to the door and rattled the handle. The door was locked.

"Let me out of here!" Stiles yelled, slamming his fist against the door.

A large, unfamiliar young man with dark skin and shaved head, dressed in jeans and T-shirt opened the door. Stiles tried to rush past him, but his large, solid body blocked the opening.

"Let me out! You have no right to keep me here." Stiles made his voice loud and defiant, but the man gazed at him furiously. Stiles took an involuntary step backward. If anyone should be angry, it was Stiles. He was attacked, kidnapped, and abused by the brute from the forest.

"You need a bath. Follow me and I'll take you to the bathtub."

"Fuck you! Get out of my way before I knock you out of it."

The man rolled his eyes, sneering at him. "Derek said you'd be difficult. He told me to tell you if you don't cooperate, he'll come downstairs and bathe you himself. What do you want to do? Should I call him?"

Memories of being carried over the brute's shoulder and whacks on his ass came flooding back. Stiles had no doubt the asshole would make good on his threat to bathe him.

"You mean the brute who knocked me unconscious?" Stiles asked, stalling for time.

"We both know that was an accident."

"Look, I don't understand anything about wolf business. I just want to get out of here." Stiles begged, trying to reason with the guy in front of him.

"Bath," the man said implacably. "Now."

"What's the matter with you people? I just want to go home." Stiles yelled.

"Right," the man said. "Maybe I'd better go get Alpha Derek."

"No! I'll go with you."

Casting him a furious glare, the man motioned for Stiles to precede him down the hall. He waited with thinned lips added to the glare, watching Stiles make a break for it and run up against a locked steel door at the end of the hall. Stiles had to make a walk of shame back to where the man stood with his arms folded over his chest.

"Now that you've got that out of your system, go inside and get in the tub."

Stiles stomped his way through the door into another bedroom. A large bed stood in the center of the room, a nicely decorated room, though windowless. An open door led off to a bathroom where a filled tub waited.

Stiles pulled off his clothes and showed his naked body to the man. He knew he had a very nice body, and maybe he could seduce the guy into letting him go.

"Are you going to get in with me?" He put his hand out to touch the man, but the man gasped and jerked away like Stiles was a poisonous snake.

"Don't touch me!"

The man turned his face back toward him with an obvious effort and spoke to him through almost gritted teeth.

"You belong to Alpha Derek, and you'd better remember it."

"I don't belong to anybody but myself!"

The large wolf pointed toward the bathroom. "Please go in and get in the tub, so I don't have to make you."

Frowning, Stiles turned around and made his way to the steaming tub. He stepped in and lowered himself into the water.

The large wolf stood at the door and pointed out the shampoo and soap.

"Use plenty of those. Scrub yourself."

"I don't smell that bad."

"Yes," the large man said firmly. "You do." He retreated into the other room, but Stiles could hear him close by.

Stiles snorted and soaped himself all over. Maybe he really did stink, not that he cared.

Stiles allowed himself to sink back into the water and just soak. It had been a long while since he'd had time for that kind of luxury. Most nights during the past year, he'd been too tired to do much more than grab a quick shower. He reached for the shampoo and after lathering and rinsing in the tub, he turned a dripping face toward the door.

"Could you hand me a towel?"

"Of course, sweetheart." The deep voice belonging to the brute sounded too close for comfort. Stiles flinched in surprise. Instead of the large wolf from before, the alpha stood lounging in the doorway, looking even bigger and more powerful than Stiles remembered. He snagged a towel from a rack on the wall and walked toward Stiles.

To be continued …

* * *

So … I finally did it. I made my own website! The site (Saskia's Place) stores all my creations ( fanfiction stories + videos + Sims 3 projects).

The website includes a writers blog with weekly updates. I will be posting new chapters and story alerts but also teasers about upcoming projects.

So everyone interested in reading about upcoming projects or receiving a sneak peek on the next chapter of Brute should check it out. Link to my site can be found on my profile page.

XX

Saskia


End file.
